Unforgetable Doctor Who-10th Doctor Fan Fiction
by Bursting-Time-Songs
Summary: It all started when she touched a cursed altar. She asked to travel with him and at first he said no, but many months later and he found her again and they been traveling together ever since.
1. Chapter 1:The Start

**(The Doctor's Point of view)**  
**After hanging up my trench coat I slipped a camera around my neck.**  
**Taking a glance at the monitor I saw the tour group "i was with" about to leave without me.**  
**After exiting and locking the doors I quickly caught up.**  
**Everyone looked excited.**  
**"Attention!" said the man with a thick Spanish accent at the front of the group "First I need to go over the rules!"**  
**The group sigh full of disappointment.**  
**"Don't wander off,Don't touch the walls,No climbing on the rocks,Don't drink water from the springs,Don't touch the altars but most of all,Have fun."**  
**Then the tour finally began.**  
**And it paused for a moment in front of an altar.**  
**"Hey! why can't we touch the altars?" Some girl shouted.**  
**The guide simply replied "Well,because every single one of them is cursed."**  
**And not a moment to soon many cameras flashed capturing the altar.**  
**While the rest of the group moved on, all except me and a girl who was ginger stayed behind.**  
**As I was pretending to take photos, I noticed that her starting to climb the rocks and up towards the altar.**  
**And she quickly touched it and climbed back down.**  
**I walked over and quickly soniced her with my sonic.**  
**"What was that noise?" She had questioned.**  
**And of course I quickly had to make up a lie "It was my flashlight i was checking to see if it was working"**  
**She gave me a odd look then started to walk towards the group to catch up.**  
**While on our way i told her another lie "Sorry about that it's a new brand of flashlight."**  
**"Oh really what's it called?"**  
**"Sonic...Light"**  
**And again she gave me an odd look.**  
**When we finally caught up with the group the tour guide was mad.**  
**"I told you not to wander off and what do both of you do?, you wander off!" He said in Spanish.**  
**The tour continued through the ruins.**  
**He casually mentioned "Don't drink the water from the springs or touch the altars."**  
**He glared at me and the ginger**  
**Suddenly there was a low rumbling.**  
**The tour guide has whispered loudly "What was that?"**  
**Then for some reason he glared at us again **  
**"Everybody ignore it and let's continue."**  
**Everyone else except me and the ginger walked slowly.**  
**The rumbling came again except this time it was louder and the ground was shaking.**  
**"Get to the entrance!" I managed to yell.**  
**They turned around and started running.**  
**And it seems that me and the ginger made it while the others tumbled onto the floor and some got trapped under some rocks.**  
**I looked towards the Altar that she had touched and I noticed that it had moved revealing a trap door.**  
**I climbed the rocks and ran over to it.**  
**She had caught up to me just as i managed to get it opened.**  
**"You better come with me since you activated this" I remarked then I motioned towards the steps "Lady's First."**  
**Before descending into the darkness I took a quick glance at the T.A.R.D.I.S.**  
**When I reached the final step I got out my sonic screwdriver.**  
**"Is that your flashlight again?"**  
**I didn't reply as I put it into my pocket then the hallway light up.**  
**"What was that?" She questioned.**  
**"Haven't you ever heard of a sonic screwdriver mark ten from the planet Gallifrey located in the constelation of castabros?"**  
**She stayed silent.**  
**We kept walking down the hallway for a few minutes then we walked into a room full of mirrors.**  
**Ten of the mirrors showed my regenerations from one to my tenth regeneration which is my current one.**  
**And another one of the mirrors showed my past companions.**  
**"Nice magic trick." She joked.**  
**I looked ay my past selves and then at my current self.**  
**"Yeah I said staring into the mirror that showed my past companions.**  
**"Who are they?" She asked while walking up to the center of the room to stand next to me.**  
**"Old friends of mine."**  
**Then she looked at my past and asked "Who are they?"**  
**I glanced at all of them again "A magician never tells his secrets."**  
**Then While taking another glance i noticed her with all my selves.**  
**"Your a really good magician."**  
**"Thanks" Almost as soon as those words left my mouth the rumbling began again and rocks began to fall.**  
**"Hey we need to go!" She exclaimed.**  
**I started to run but I managed to glance back at the mirrors one last time.**  
**I reached the top of the steps and the altar started moving back in place.**  
**And within a matter of seconds the Altar had covered up the trap door concealing what was inside for who knows how long.**  
**The ginger walked over to me and held out her hand.**  
**"I'm Brooklyn by the way" She smiled.**  
**I took her hand and shook it "John Smith."**  
**She let go and then asked "What are you going to do after this?"**  
**I snuck a quick glance back at the T.A.R.D.I.S then answered her question.**  
**"Just going to do some more traveling."**  
**Before she could say anything else her friend was calling her from the parking lot.**  
**"See you around" She remarked then ran off.**  
**After entering the T.A.R.D.I.S the coordinates were set and I was off somewhere...Again.**

**{Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be longer}**  
**{please comment and review}  
{Brooklyn's outfit for this adventure will be up on my Polyvore account my username is songs-of-time}**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_{The Doctor's P.O.V}_

_After exiting the T.A.R.D.I.S I found myself standing in a dusty hallway._

_I wandered into a room hidden by a red door._

_Almost all the seats for empty except for 5 or 6 people._

_I found a seat and almost immediately a film began._

_Near the end a monster was destroying a city._

_Then a date,place, and time was displayed on the screen._

_I quickly memorized it and ran out of the theater towards the T.A.R.D.I.S_

_Just as I was about to walk in someone was calling out to me._

_"Just where do you think your going?"_

_I looked down the hall and I saw a Blonde girl just staring at me suspiciously._

_"Just, um...cleaning this Police Box."_

_She moved closer._

_"Your lying,Your not going to clean it."_

_"Then what am I going to do exactly?"_

_She laughed "I know exactly what's going to happen to you and that girl."_

_She took a few steps forward and she fell onto the cold,dusty marble floor._

_I took this as a chance to escape into the T.A.R.D.I.S_

_When I reached the console somebody started pounding on the doors._

_"It won't last forever!" they yelled._

_I took off in the T.A.R.D.I.S and I took off thinking about what she knew and what information I could of gotten from her._

_I set the coordinates and I was well on my way._

**_A/N: {I hope that you liked that chapter,sorry it took so long to upload,also about Uploading new chapters to my stories, I want you guys to know that I am going to try to post at least 1 chapter of each of my storys every week, thanks for reading!, I hope you are excited to read the next chapter}_**


End file.
